The current state of the art in semantic understanding of digital media files, commonly known as indexing, involves complex, computationally intensive algorithms and multimode models. This complexity translates to a significant amount of time required to successfully index a digital media file. Furthermore, digital media files, which will be understood to include digital video files, are captured on a network enabled image capture device that at some indeterminate time gets connected to a personal computer to transfer the captured media files.
With the Premier service from the Kodak EasyShare Gallery™, media files from phone cameras are transferred directly from the phone camera to a user account-based network storage and sharing service. In each of these scenarios, the entire digital media file is transferred for storage and sharing. To index these digital media files, a burdensome and deliberate series of steps must first occur. Furthermore, upon indexing digital media files that have been uploaded to the Kodak EasyShare Gallery, information learned from these files is not returned to phone camera. In addition, photo kiosks like the Kodak Picture Maker kiosks are often not installed on a broad communication network like the Internet.
There is a need for a system that immediately transfers a captured digital media file from a network enabled image capture device to networked image indexing server while conserving transmission bandwidth. There is a further need to accurately index each newly captured digital media file in view of previously captured digital medias files and apriori knowledge of the user submitting the digital media file. There is a still further need to return the indexed information to the network enabled image capture device to facilitate usefulness of the indexed digital media file on another unconnected device or system provided by an unrelated service provider. Another need exists that allows the network enabled image device to receive additional digital media files enabling it to transfer a plurality of digital media files to a photo kiosk for producing an image product and/or service where the kiosk is not connected to the same broad-based communication network or not part of the system of the primary capture device. There is a still further need to utilize the multiple radios of the network enabled image capture device to facilitate the transfer of a data packet stream between two devices that are not otherwise connected while protecting the security of the user.